Sorcellerie entre amis
by lasurvolte
Summary: divers fic et drabble sur différents thèmes. Souvent sur Merlin et Arthur, voir du Merlin/Arthur tout court !
1. La déclaration

**Titre : **La déclaration

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Merlin ne m'appartient pas

**Genre :** ficclet

**Couple :** napa

**Thème :** écoute moi, j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire

* * *

Merlin et Arthur étaient de plus en plus proches. Si leur amitié avait mal commencé, aujourd'hui ils s'entendaient plutôt bien. Le prince aimait taquiner Merlin, se servir de lui pour des tâches ingrates, se moquer de lui également, mais il n'arriverait plus à se passer de son serviteur. Et si Merlin se lassait parfois des bêtises d'Arthur, il aimait bien lui rendre l'appareil et finalement sauver cet imbécile de prince n'était pas un si mauvais sort.

Leur rapport était devenu solide et sans doute indestructible. Encore que ce jour là, l'enchanteur eu des doutes.

En effet, Arthur et son père devait rencontrer une riche famille voisine pour des questions de politiques ou de longues amitiés, ou les deux, Merlin n'était pas vraiment sûr. Il devait seulement veiller à la sécurité du prince et parfois le blond omettait de lui expliquer tout ce qu'il faisait. Bref, donc ce jour là le sorcier s'était levé tôt pour s'occuper du prince (et de lui-même, puisqu'Arthur lui avait dégoté un costume ridicule, encore). Arthur avait insisté pour mettre son pantalon préféré et tout semblait se dérouler à merveille.

Pourtant depuis vingt minutes Merlin se tortillait dans tous les sens, rougissant un peu, et baissant souvent la tête, il faisait des gestes à Arthur mais le prince ne les comprenait pas. Finalement le sorcier prit sa décision, il fallait être direct et tout avouer au blond :

- Arthur…

- Cesse donc ton manège Merlin, tu me fatigues

- Mais...

- Si tu continues comme ça je te botte les fesses, ça me fera de l'exercice.

- Je voudrais vous dire que…

- Silence, je n'ai plus envie de t'écouter, allons-y.

Le prince commença donc à sortir de la pièce et Merlin voyait sa dernière chance lui filer sous le nez. Alors il s'écria un peu trop fort :

- Écoutez-moi, j'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire !

Au ton, Arthur compris que son serviteur ne plaisantait pas et décida de l'écouter (pour une fois). Merlin le regarda, rougit encore plus, et décida de tout avouer le plus rapidement possible, comme cela se serait terminé :

- Arthur, vous avez un trou dans votre pantalon.

Le prince ne regretta pas d'avoir écouté Merlin et se changea immédiatement.

Peut-être un peu déçu tout de même que la déclaration n'ait pas été celle à laquelle il s'attendait.

Fin.

L'autatrice : je suis débile et j'en suis fière ahaha !


	2. Le plan de Merlin

**Titre : **Le plan de Merlin

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Merlin ne m'appartient pas

**Genre : **OS (petit)

**Couple :** Arthur/Merlin

**Thème :** je réfléchis

* * *

Un sorcier venait d'arriver à Camelot, et semait sa magie noire dans le royaume, rendant fou le peuple. Merlin cherchait un moyen de l'arrêter avant qu'il ne s'en prenne au prince Arthur. Ce dernier, comme bien souvent, ne voyait pas le danger et noyait son serviteur sous les tâches ingrates, l'empêchant de trouver un moyen de se débarrasser du sorcier. Le prince ne se rendait jamais compte que sa vie était mise en jeu et chaque fois c'était à Merlin de le sauver, tout en cachant ses pouvoirs, bien entendu.

- Arthur écoutez moi, puisque je vous dis que Camelot est en danger

- Tu en fais toujours des tonnes Merlin, mais si tu crois que ça va t'empêcher de nettoyer les écuries tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil.

- Vous ne comprenez pas !

- Oh si je comprends bien, tu es un tire-au-flanc !

Merlin soupira, il allait devoir trouver un moyen de convaincre Arthur que le peuple était en danger. Celui-ci refusait de l'écouter, alors il allait falloir lui montrer des preuves. Tout en nettoyant l'écurie il cherchait un moyen de montrer au prince qu'un sorcier sévissait sur ses terres. Il était tellement concentré, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que le blond royal se tenait derrière lui :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais Merlin ?

Le sorcier sursauta et lâcha sa pelle.

- Tu n'étais pas entrain de dormir ?

- Non pas du tout, je réfléchissais.

- Avec ta cervelle de moineau ?

- Ne confondez pas ma cervelle avec la votre, mon prince !

Arthur lui donna un coup sur la tête :

- Et tu réfléchissais à quoi ?

- A comment vous faire comprendre que le royaume est en danger, Arthur !

- Encore cette histoire !

- Oui encore cette histoire. Faites moi confiance pour une fois, je vous assure que je dis vrai.

Mais le prince se contenta de lui donner l'ordre de finir son travail et alla vaquer à ses occupations.

- Quel idiot

- Je t'ai entendu !

Il ne restait guère de temps à Merlin pour convaincre Arthur, bientôt le sorcier s'en prendrait directement au prince il en était sûr. Mais le serviteur avait beau réfléchir, aucune idée lui venait, vraiment rien. Comment faire prendre conscience à Arthur que les gens devenaient fous ?

C'est alors qu'il aperçu un couple alors qu'il allait accomplir quelques tâches pour le prince dans les rues de Camelot, une idée géniale lui traversa l'esprit immédiatement et il mit son plan à exécution le soir même.

- Arthur, je crois que j'ai été touché par le sort du sorcier dont je vous parle

- Celui qui n'existe que dans ton imagination !

- Si vous le dite.

Mais alors qu'il était entrain d'aider le prince à se déshabiller, les mains du serviteur se firent baladeuses.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Merlin ne répondit rien mais tourna autour d'Arthur en se collant à lui.

- Merlin ?

- Oui mon prince ?

- Tu me fais quoi là ?

- Je ne sais pas je me sens bizarre, sûrement le sort du sorcier.

Et il approcha son visage d'Arthur tout en parlant, un peu plus, un peu plus. Le prince était tellement surpris de ce qu'il se passait qu'il ne bougea pas. Alors le serviteur en profita et embrassa le blond. Un peu, puis beaucoup. Comme le prince se laissait faire, Merlin continua. C'était seulement pour faire croire à Arthur qu'il avait été touché par le sort du vilain sorcier, qu'il était devenu fou, pourtant Merlin ne trouvait pas cela si désagréable d'embrasser le prince. Il n'avait plus tellement envie que ça s'arrête, et peut-être qu'en fait il était réellement devenu dingue.

Finalement Arthur repris ses esprits et repoussa son serviteur de toutes ses forces. Ce dernier se cassa la figure.

- Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? Tu es devenu fou ?

- Je crois.

Le prince alors accepta de l'écouter, le plan de Merlin avait fonctionné, et Arthur partit en chasse du sorcier qui rendait fous les gens de son royaume.

Tout était bien qui se finissait bien, encore une fois Merlin avait réussi à sauver Arthur, encore une fois Arthur avait montré qu'il était digne d'un futur roi.

Pourtant, depuis ce jour, le serviteur ne cessait d'attarder ses yeux sur les lèvres de son prince, se demandant si effectivement il n'était pas réellement devenu fou.

Et s'il n'allait pas devoir réfléchir pour trouver une nouvelle raison de l'embrasser.

Fin.

L'autatrice : c'est tout simple mais j'espère que ça vous a tout de même plu.


End file.
